Dongeng Hati
by Ichido Subarashi
Summary: Kisah petualang Naruto dan Hinata di duniayang bagai neraka. Spesial fanfic inspirasi dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin... CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Garasu, kota yang terlahir dari berbagai macam tradisi, sekaligus merupakan hasil perpaduan dari berbagai ragam budaya. Dalam seribu tahun sekali, di kota ini selalu terjadi fenomena aneh dan juga menakjubkan. Langit bagaikan cermin memantulkan dan menampakan bayangan segala sesuatu yang ada dibawahnya. Karena itulah kota ini biasa disebut "Cermin dari Surga". Dan di tengah-tengah kota yang bernuansa antik dan eksotik itu, kita dapat menyaksikan matahari senja seolah terbakar dibalik tembok-tembok benteng kota yang menjulang tinggi. Langit yang berwarna jingga seakan dipenuhi oleh berbagai aroma magis yang merangsang indera penciuman. Dari bau tajam berbagai jenis bumbu hingga aroma manggis dan beragam kembang gula berbaur dengan keharuman dan kelembutan menawan dari berbagai jenis wewangian.

Disalah satu sudut kota tepatnya paling barat, kita akan menjumpai seorang pendongeng yang tengah duduk dibawah tendanya yang terbentang lebar. Laki-laki paruh baya itu sedang menghisap shisha miliknya dengan mimik yang menyiratkan rasa puas. Matanya sesekali terpejam dan dari mulutnya tak henti mengepul asap putih keabu-abuan. Ia tampak begitu nyaman duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada setumpuk wasadat, bantal usang yang tersusun acak diatas tikarnya yang lusuh dan terbuat dari tambalan perca.

Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu pohon dan sebuah kotak derma yang terbuka diatasnya. Sementara disekelilingnya sejumlah kaum pemuda-pemudi terlihat duduk menunggu dengan raut wajah tak sabar. Sepertinya mereka telah siap mendengarkan kisah yang akan disampaikan oleh laki-laki berjenggot kelabu itu. Tetapi sang pendongeng belum juga memulai ceritanya. Dapatlah kita duga, bahwa laki-laki setengah baya itu masih menyimpan sedikit harapan akan hadir lebih banyak orang ke tempatnya, sebelum ia dapat mulai bercerita.

Sambil menunggu, marilah kita berkeliling sejenak melihat suasana keramaian pasar yang begitu meriah. Coba tengoklah ke sebelah kanan, kira-kira empat langkah dari tenda sang pendongeng, dimana kita saksikan tiga orang penjual air tengah berdiri bersisian dengan kostum khas mereka yang berwarna merah berpadu dengan setelan gamis berwarna putih dan topi berhias rumbai-rumbai berwarna-warni. Di dada mereka bergelantungan beberapa buah cangkir yang terbuat dari kuningan. Ketiga orang itu sedang asyik bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang seru, hingga tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

Tak jauh disebelah mereka, hanya beberapa langkah saja dari tempat ketiga orang itu berdiri, terlihat sejumlah orang tua dan kaum wanita sedang duduk-duduk di atas sebuah kursi pendek. Dihadapan mereka ada meja-meja rendah yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis kerajinan tangan yang terbuat dari kulit, kayu, dan juga logam. Mereka sibuk menawarkan berbagai bentuk perhiasan dan aneka rupa barang dagangan, sambil bernaung dibawah tenda-tenda kecil yang berbentuk seperti payung.

Sekarang, marilah kita layangkan pandangan ke arah sisi lapangan yang lain, dimana terlibat sejumlah pedagang yang berseru-seru dengan penuh semangat ke arah para pengunjung yang tak henti berlalu-lalang. Dihadapan mereka, terdapat bertumpuk aneka macam buah-buahan yang tersusun rapi. Sementara disamping para penjual buah-buahan itu, kita dapati pula sekeranjang yang penuh aneka ragam barang dagangan lain dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Sedikit dibelakang kios para penjual buah dan sayuran, dapat kita lihat sederetan penjual minuman yang tengah meracik minuman yang terbuat dari campuran daun mint, kayu manis, atau jahe. Mereka juga tak kurang sibuknya melayani para pembeli. Suasana ramai dari berderet-deret kios milik para pedagang menawarkan aneka rupa dagangannya hampir terjadi disebagian kota.

Dan sepertinya, telah tiba saatnya bagi kita untuk kembali karena tenda milik sang pendongeng kini terlihat mulai penuh. Mata laki-laki berpenampilan sederhana itu menatap sekelilingnya. Jari-jemari tangannya yang kurus namun tampak liat dan kukuh tak henti mengelus-elus jenggotnya.

Setelah merasa cukup yakin bahwa telah banyak orang yang berkumpul dibawah tendanya, maka laki-laki setengah baya itu pun segera meletakkan pipa penghisap shisha miliknya ke atas tikar. Lalu, dihembuskannya asap berwarna putih kelabu itu lewat mulut dan hidungnya. Kemudian, ia pun mulai angkat bicara :

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, sepertinya kalian telah siap mendengarkan ceritaku kali ini. Namun, melihat semangat yang terpancar dari wajah kalian semua, aku menjadi merasa sedikit malu karena kali ini aku hanya menyiapkan sebuah cerita. Sekiranya saja aku dapat mereka-reka dalam waktu singkat ini," Sejenak sang pendongeng mendesah dengan lirih, sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebuah cerita lain yang belum kalian dengar. Dan apalah yang dapat kuceritakan adalah kisah yang benar-benar terjadi beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu." Sang pendongeng sejenak menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya menatap berkeliling ke arah pendengarnya yang tampak diam terpaku seolah tak mampu berkedip. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Cara ia membuka kisah itu, rupa-rupanya telah berhasil memikat hati para pendengarnya. "Awal yang bagus." ia berbisik dalam hati. Kemudian, sang pendongeng menarik ujung kedua lengan jubahnya yang longgar, dan memperbaiki letak duduknya agar terasa lebih nyaman, lalu ia mulai bercerita.

SUNGGUH, tidak ada seorang pun diantara kalian yang menginginkan orang yang kita cintai pisah dengan diri kita. Apalagi orang itu adalah pemenuh hati. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh tokoh utama kita dalam cerita ini. Seorang gadis jelita dari golongan bangsawan klan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Ia adalah gadis yang hanya memiliki satu keinginan untuk menjalani kehidupannya sebagaimana teman-teman gadis sederhana yang lain yaitu bersama orang yang dicintainya. Seseorang yang dicintainya adalah… Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan inilah kisah tentang Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

**Dongeng Hati **

_**Story by. Subarashi Ichido **_

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata **

**Rate : M **

**Warning : OOC, (miss) typo, abal-abal, GaJe, dll.**

.

.

.

Suasana didalam hutan itu tampak sepi dan sedikit gelap, hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung dan beberapa hewan lain saja. Cahaya matahari di ufuk timur sulit sekali masuk karena daun-daun pohon yang begitu lebat. Kabut berwarna putih keabuan juga tak kunjung hilang disana. Sesekali dedaun tua dari cabang-cabang pohon pun berjatuhan. Permukaan hutan itu tampak kotor dengan ranting-ranting dan daun-daun yang bertebaran.

Kaki-kaki kuda mulai terdengar berderap, melibas debu disekitarnya. Diantara derap langkah itu, terlihatlah seorang gadis duduk tegak diatas punggung kudanya. Rambut gadis itu blonde panjang, bola matanya lavender, ia memakai syal berwarna coklat muda dileher, dan mengenakan baju berwarna putih kecoklatan serta celana panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman, ia juga membawa senjata pedang di tangan kanannya. Dibelakang gadis itu, terlihat lima orang pria mengenakan pakaian serba panjang berwarna putih lusuh dan memakai sorban hitam sedang mengikuti dengan kuda mereka masing-masing.

"Semuanya! tetap waspadai sekeliling kalian, jangan sampai ada yang berpencar!" tegas gadis itu, mengintruksi lima pria dibelakangnya.

Dengan pedang yang dibawa, mereka pun mencabut pedang masing-masing dan sedikit mencondongkan kedepan bersiap menggunakannya.

Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba menyipit melihat ke arah depan karena sesuatu yang bersinar terang terlihat disana. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, ia menarik tali yang mengikat kudanya, sehingga membuat kuda itu berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu pria dibelakangnya yang ikut menghentikan kudanya bersama keempat pria lainnya.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan memeriksa sinar itu." gadis blonde itu turun dari kudanya, kemudian meloncat ke suatu cabang pohon yang tinggi.

Saat ia bisa melihat darimana sinar itu berasal, tampak ekspresi terkejut terpampang di wajahnya. Mata merah menyala, kulit putih pucat dengan noda luka-luka berdarah, pakaian yang sobek-sobek, dan berjalan seperti orang pincang. Itu, itu zombie. Namun, sepertinya mata gadis itu tidak tertuju padanya, melainkan sesuatu semacam kubah berwarna putih transparan. Terlihat didalam kubah itu seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditanah, dan sekitar dua puluh zombie berusaha menggapainya, tapi selalu gagal karena terhalangi oleh benda itu.

Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa bisa ada kekkai melindunginya? Dan kenapa juga para zombie masih ada meskipun sekarang sudah pagi? Mungkinkah mereka tertarik pada wanita itu? Belum selesai gadis itu bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba suara tebasan pedang terdengar.

"Shion-sama! Kita harus menolong wanita itu!" ternyata suara tebasan pedang yang baru saja terdengar, berasal dari kelima pria tadi yang saat ini sedang sibuk menebas satu per satu para zombie.

"Hey, kalian curang, sisakan aku empat atau lima." tak mau kalah dengan mereka, gadis yang akhirnya kita tahu namanya Shion itu meloncat ke arah salah satu zombie dan dengan pedang yang ia bentangkan kebelakang, ia ayunkan cepat pedangnya kedepan hingga memutuskan leher zombie itu.

Mendarat ditanah dengan pedang yang ia julangkan tinggi ke langit, Shion bersiap menghadapi zombie lainnya. Tetapi, saat ia memandang sekeliling. Ternyata para zombie lainnya telah tergeletak ditanah dengan anggota tubuh yang sudah tak bersatu karena tertebas pedang berkali-kali. Ia melihat ke arah kelima pria tadi.

"Hey, aku sudah bilang sisakan untukku empat atau lima zombie." protesnya.

"Terlalu lambat sih." ucap pria A sambil tersenyum.

"Haah… ya sudah." dengus Shion, lalu berjalan mendekati wanita yang saat ini masih tergeletak pingsan ditanah dengan kekkai yang belum juga lelah melindunginya. "Pertama-tama, aku akan menghilangkan kekkai ini terlebih dulu, karena disini hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya." ucapnya.

"Beruntung, yang menyadari kehadiran wanita itu hanya para zombie rendahan. Kalau saja itu Cyclop, mungkin saja kita akan kesulitan untuk menolongnya." ujar pria B.

Cyclop, yaitu makhluk raksasa yang tingginya mencapai sepuluh meter, kepalanya botak, bermata satu, wujudnya menyerupai pria dewasa berotot, dan pemakan manusia.

"Bukan itu masalahya, kita harus cepat menolongnya atau zombie-zombie ini akan kembali bangkit dan memakan kita." ujar pria C.

"Aku berhasil!" ucap Shion cepat, rupanya ia telah berhasil menghilangkan kekkai yang melindungi wanita itu.

"Biar aku yang… " sebelum pria D menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shion langsung memotong, "Haidi!"

"H-Hai'," pria A menjawab dengan gelagapan karena terkejut tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil,

"Iyogi!"

"Hai'," pria B membalas cepat,

"Keren!"

"Hai'," pria C begitu pun juga,

"Midori!"

"Hai'," pria D,

"Seikatsu!"

"Hai'," pria E.

Sambil memangku kepala wanita itu, "Teleportasi!" Shion berteriak, menatap tajam ke arah kanan yang terlihat disana banyak burung berterbangan dan hewan-hewan lainnya seperti : monyet, rusa, gajah, jerapah, dan lain-lain berlarian melewati mereka dengan panik. Sementara itu, kelima pria itu tampak bingung karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan sang pimpinan.

"Kenapa masih diam?" Shion melihat mereka, "Cepat buat lingkaran mengelilingi kami dan segera lakukan teleportasi, kita akan pulang dengan cara itu!" ucapnya sedikit membentak.

"Tapi Shion-sama, bagaimana dengan kuda-kuda kita?" tanya pria D yang telah kita ketahui namanya Midori.

"Para raksasa mata satu itu hanya tertarik pada kita, cepat lakukan saja jangan banyak tanya!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataan Shion barusan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki besar disertai guncangan ditanah. Suara dan guncangan itu semakin terasa, dan semakin terasa.

"Sial, mereka selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat." ujar pria A, Haidi.

"Hey, Haidi. Daripada kau berbicara yang tidak penting, bantu kami atau kita akan menjadi santapan para raksasa itu." ucap pria E, Seikatsu yang sudah berdiri dengan pria lainnya mengelilingi Shion beserta wanita yang akan mereka selamatkan.

"Haah…" Haidi pun ikut melakukannya dan dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam mengelilingi Shion beserta wanita itu, mata mereka terpejam. Dan saat itulah, muncul garis putih bersinar melingkari mereka, kemudian secara perlahan tubuh mereka pun tenggelam ke dalam tanah. Tenggelam semakin tenggelam, hingga mereka sudah tak terlihat disana.

.

.

.

❖ by. Subarashi Ichido ❖

.

.

.

Ekspresi gelisah tampak diwajah wanita indigo itu. Matanya terpejam terus bergerak. Keringat dingin juga bercucuran didahinya.

"Naruto-kun." ia menggumamkan nama sesosok pria berambut pirang yang terlintas di bayang-bayangnya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Tapi tidak lama, sosok itu lenyap seperti tertiup angin. Dan akhirnya mata wanita itu pun terbuka hingga menampakkan eloknya mata bulan yang ia miliki.

"Ahh…" ia mendesah pelan sambil memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk. Saat itulah, ia bisa melihat dua orang gadis dari arah depan dengan jeruji besi yang menghalangi pandangan ke arah mereka. Yang satu berambut merah panjang duduk di sebuah kursi pendek, memakai syal berwarna merah tua, berbaju putih kecoklatan, bercelana panjang coklat kehitaman. Dan yang satunya berambut blonde panjang memakai pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya, hanya berbeda warna syal yang berwarna coklat muda. Ia sedang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" gadis berambut merah itu menatapnya datar.

Lalu dengan hati-hati wanita indigo itu pun berkata, "A-Ano… dimana ini?".

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, kau ada di penjara. Kau saat ini sedang ditahan oleh pihak kepolisian militer, tapi akhirnya kami mendapat izin untuk dapat bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang belum kami ketahui tentangmu, tapi untuk saat ini kurasa kami harus tahu siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu?" ucap gadis berambut merah itu.

Sejenak wanita indigo itu terdiam, "Aku… Namaku…" ia berusaha mengingat kembali siapa dirinya, "Aku… Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata… ya itu namaku." ucapnya.

Hening. Setelah wanita indigo yang telah kita ketahui namanya adalah Hinata itu selesai berkata, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya tampak wajah ketidak percayaan yang diperlihatkan oleh kedua gadis berambut merah dan blonde itu dengan tak sepatah kata pun mereka bisa keluarkan. Mata membulat, mulut ternganga, seakan tak percaya apa yang mereka dengar baru saja.

"Lalu siapa kalian? Dan kenapa aku ada disini? Apa aku berbuat salah?" ucap Hinata, bertanya.

Sambil menepuk keras lututnya, gadis berambut merah itu berdiri, "Jangan bercanda! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu?!" ucapnya tegas.

Medengar hal itu, Hinata tampak terkejut dan juga heran. Ada apa? Kenapa gadis itu marah? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Karena merasa bingung, Hinata pun bertanya, "Ano… sebenarnya ada apa?".

"Aku bilang! siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu?!" sekali lagi gadis berambut merah itu berkata tegas.

Teringat pada suatu hal, "Aku…" Hinata menunduk, "Namaku… Hinata. Dan untuk tujuanku, aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa kalian ingin sekali tahu." ia membalas dengan tenang meskipun dalam hati ia masih merasa bingung.

Raut muka penuh kemarahan pun tampak pada wajah gadis berambut merah itu, "Katakan itu sekali lagi." ucapnya pelan, sambil memegang tongkat hitam sepanjang tiga puluh centi meter yang ada dipunggungnya.

Hinata sejenak terdiam. "Aku…"

"PEMBOHONG!". Akhirnya, dengan cepat gadis berambut merah itu pun mencabut tongkatnya, dan dalam sekejap tongkat tersebut sudah menjadi sebuah trisula sepanjang satu meter, sebuah tombak tiga ujung yang setiap ujungnya terdapat kobaran api kecil.

Saat ia akan melempar benda itu ke arah Hinata, gadis blonde yang tak lain adalah Shion disebelahnya itu mencegahnya dengan berkata lantang, "Sara! Hentikan!".

Gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Sara itu menghentikan tindakannya, dan dengan kesal ia melihat ke arah Shion, "Kenapa?" ucapnya, tidak terima karena kegiatannya telah diganggu.

Bukannya menjawab, Shion malah terpaku untuk terus menatap datar Hinata yang saat ini masih di dalam sel penjara duduk di atas tempat tidur menundukkan kepala tidak jelas. "Peraturan Pemerintah Nomor lima belas ayat pertama," Shion berkata, "Apa kau tahu isinya?" sekarang ia bertanya.

Merasa pertanyaan itu dikatakan untuknya, Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya kembali melihat kedua gadis di depan, dan dengan raut muka penuh tanda tanya ia membalas, "Apa?" ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Shion.

Sambil berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati jeruji besi yang menghalanginya dari Hinata, tampak seringai diperlihatkan oleh Shion. "Sara, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Beritahu pada ratu. Jangan salah sangka, aku bukannya percaya padanya. Tapi jika dia mengkhianati apa yang sudah dikatakannya sendiri, aku akan menghabisinya tanpa ragu. Seharusnya itu tidak jadi masalah, tidak ada yang mampu untuk bertanggung jawab atas tugas ini selain aku. Dan aku juga akan memperbolehkan dia untuk tinggal bersamaku." ucapnya.

Sambil menurunkan trisula yang dipegangnya, Sara kembali duduk dikursi pendek di belakangnya. "Peraturan Pemerintah Nomor lima belas ayat pertama ya?" tiba-tiba trisulanya berubah menjadi tongkat biasa, "Aku mengerti." ucapnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih menatap dua gadis di depannya. Apa yang di katakan oleh mereka tadi. Jujur, ia belum bisa mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Dimanakah ini? Ia belum bisa tahu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued »»

.

Masih bingung dengan ceritanya nih?

Dimana Hinata berada?  
Bagaimana bisa dia ada dihutan tergeletak pingsan dengan kekkai melindunginya?  
Kenapa Sara marah saat Hinata menyebutkan namanya sendiri?  
Apa itu Peraturan Pemerintah Nomor 15 ayat pertama?  
Mana Naruto?

Tenang, semuanya akan terjawab di capter-capter lanjutan.


	2. Inilah awal Hinata

Butir-butir salju terlihat berjatuhan dari langit. Berguguran bertebaran serupa kapas putih menyelimuti permukaan bumi, menyerupai sebuah tumpukkan selimut yang tampak mengabur samar-samar.

Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya bayang-bayang berkabut. Ada kengerian datang melintas bersama terpaan angin dingin yang kencang berhembus. Sementara itu, dahan-dahan pohon seakan gemetar oleh gaung suara yang menggigilkan kulit. Resah oleh suara teriakan panjang seorang wanita iblis yang terdengar diseluruh penjuru hutan.

Makhluk itu terlihat menyeringai sebentar memamerkan giginya yang setajam gergaji. Mata ularnya tajam melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang tergeletak didepannya dengan kedua tangan pria itu sudah putus. Ular-ular dikepalanya tampak tak henti-hentinya berdesis memperlihatkan lidah-lidah mereka.

"S-Sial!" pria itu sekuat tenaga berusaha berdiri meskipun kedua lengan tangannya sudah tak ada sehingga membuat darahnya terus saja keluar, dan walau akhirnya ia jatuh kembali.

Sambil menginjak kepala pria itu dengan kaki kanannya yang terlihat kuku-kuku panjang dan kotor, iblis wanita itu berkata, "Terima saja takdirmu, kau sudah kalah. Tak ada lagi pilihan untukmu kali ini, karena aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Jangan khawatir, kalau aku tidak bisa mengambil kekuatanmu itu, mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu tumbal sebagai kebangkitan anakku, Chrysaor.".

.

.

Sementara itu, dikejauhan tampaklah seorang kakek sekitar berumur enam puluh tahun berambut hitam keputihan pendek tengah berlari menggendong seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang dibahunya. Seolah tak mempedulikan umurnya yang sudah terbilang tua, kakek itu berlari, terus berlari menembus pohon-pohon hutan disertai salju yang sedikit menghambatinya.

Berulang kali, wanita indigo yang tak lain Hinata itu meronta-ronta sambil berkata, "Kumohon… turunkan aku… kumohon. Aku… aku masih bisa membantu Naruto-kun… kumohon," sambil sedikit terisak meminta pada sang kakek agar menurunkannya.

Karena merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata, kakek itu pun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia lemparkan keras tubuh Hinata ketanah sehingga membuatnya harus tergeletak meringis kesakitan.

Sambil berjalan mendekat, berjongkok, dan menarik baju Hinata dengan kasar, kakek itu itu menatap tajamnya, "Dengar. Jika sekarang kau ada disana, kau hanya akan membuat Naruto kerepotan, kau tahu? **_Gorgon_** sangatlah kuat. Kita saat ini belum bisa mengalahkannya," ucapnya.

"T-Tapi… tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? A-Aku harus segera kembali dan menolongnya," kata Hinata, khawatir.

Kakek itu melepas tarikannya dari baju Hinata, lalu membantunya berdiri. "Cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan segera kalah. Apapun keadaan sekarang ini, aku ataupun kau, tak bisa menghadapinya," ucapnya, sambil melihat ke arah dedaun pohon di atas.

Sekilas Hinata melihat ke arah sang kakek. "Apa maksud kakek?" tanyanya.

Sejenak kakek itu terdiam. "Meskipun Naruto mempunyai kekuatan dari sang Rikudou, ia tetaplah bagai seekor semut kecil bagi Gorgon. Hanya dengan sekilas tatapan saja, dia bisa merubah segala sesuatu menjadi batu. Sebesar apapun atau sekecil apapun makhluk dan benda itu, akan mudah baginya untuk merubahnya menjadi batu. Lagipula berbahayanya lagi, dia punya ular raksasa peliharaannya yang jumlahnya hampir melebihi seperempat lingkaran bumi yang mampu memporak-porandakan empat benua sekaligus," jelas sang kakek.

Medengar hal itu, tampak wajah ketidakpercayaan ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. "Ya ampun." ucapnya.

"Dengan kata lain, tanpa rencana yang benar-benar matang, kita tidak bisa menghadapi _**Gorgon**_," kata kakek.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Memangnya, seberapa jauh kakek mengenal makhluk itu?" ucapnya lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar.

Masih menatap ke arah dedaun pohon di atas, sebentar sang kakek melihat ke arah Hinata. "Untuk bisa menyerap kekuatan besar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, _**Gorgon**_ harus pulang kedunia dimana ia berasal, tanpa itu dia tak bisa melakukannya," sejenak sang kakek mendesah dengan lirih sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa kau ingin menolong Naruto?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap kakek itu, "Ya, aku akan menolongnya meski nyawaku menjadi taruhan." katanya.

Kakek itu tersenyum hampir seperti seringai, "Bodoh. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, sekarang berikan saja tanganmu." katanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan cepat.

Dalam diam, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah merasakan tangannya digenggam dan melihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh kakek itu kepadanya. Menggenggam dan menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya ditelapak tangan kanan Hinata, serta mata kakek itu tampak terpejam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kakek itu pun kembali membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Hinata, "Aku akan mengirimmu ke dunia itu, bersiaplah," ucapnya.

"Dunia _**Gorgon**_ berasal?"

"Ya, makhluk itu akan membawa Naruto ke sana. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya aku mengatakan ini terlebih dulu," kakek itu memasang wajah datar, "Saat sampai di sana, kau harus meyakinkan orang-orang didunia itu kalau kau adalah Hyuuga Hinata, apapun caranya. Dan, untuk bisa mengalahkan Grogon, kau harus meminta salah satu ratu di sana supaya menceritakan asal-usul Grogon untukmu," ia melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hinata, "Sekarang lihatlah ke atas, ada sesuatu yang akan menyambutmu." kakek itu menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Kontan, Hinata pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas seperti yang di katakan oleh kakek. Dan saat itulah, ia bisa melihat kepala seseorang yang sangat besar di atas sana. Ya, itu hanya kepala saja dan sangatlah besar.

Berambut hitam panjang, tak mempunyai bola mata, mulutnya terbuka lebar sampai ke rahang, dan yang paling utama wajahnya menyerupai wajah seorang wanita.

Dekat semakin dekat, mulut kepala raksasa itu menganga lebih lebar sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh Hinata. Dalam semakin dalam, mulut itu pun menelannya.

.

.

**Dongeng Hati **

**Story by.****_ Subarashi Ichido _**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata **

**Rate : M **

**Warning : OOC, OC, (miss) typo), Gaje, dll **

.

.

Gelap. Kota itu terlihat sangat gelap, hanya lampu-lampu di setiap rumah dan jalan yang tampak menerangi kota itu. Bukan karena saat ini malam hari, bukan. Tapi, karena sebuah kekkai hitam. Sebelum itu, sebaiknya marilah kita mengenal kota ini lebih dekat lagi.

Kota Miro, nama kota itu. Kota Miro adalah salah satu tempat dari kelima tempat didunia yang telah terlindungi oleh kekkai hitam. Kota ini terkenal karena daerahnya yang luas dan keramaiannya yang begitu ramah.

Menurut legenda yang sudah ada, kira-kira setengah abad yang lalu telah terjadi perang besar-besaran didunia. Di mana makhluk-makhluk luar seperti siluman, chimaera, cerberus, zombie, cyclop dan makhluk lain yang belum pernah kita temui bersatu untuk mencapai suatu tujuan. Yaitu, mengalahkan manusia dan menguasai dunia.

Tebasan demi tebasan di lemparkan, darah demi darah telah tumpah, dan nyawa demi nyawa pun terus melayang karena perang itu. Tak ada habisnya. Hingga, perang itu di akhiri dengan kekalahan umat manusia.

Untuk berlindung dari serangan makhluk-makhluk itu, dengan bantuan tenaga dalam non-fisik atau biasa disebut kundalini, beberapa umat manusia yang masih hidup membuat sebuah kekkai terkuat, yaitu kekkai hitam. Sebuah kekkai yang mampu melindungi sebuah kota sekaligus tanpa khawatir akan bisa tertembus. Dan di setiap kelima tempat yang telah terlindungi oleh kekkai itu, didirikan pula sebuah kerajaan untuk tempat tinggal para golongan bangsawan.

Sebaiknya, kita lupakan dulu legenda itu. Sekarang kita beralih ke tempat tadi, kota Miro.

Coba tengoklah ke bagian sisi barat kota itu, dimana kita bisa melihat sebuah menara jam yang tinggi berhiaskan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni bergelantungan yang menyala-nyala. Dan disekitarnya atau lebih tepatnya di bawah, ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Di tengah-tengah kota, dapat kita lihat pula sebuah kolam air mancur berpatung pucuk pedang yang cukup besar. Dan di dekat kolam itu, seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan mahirnya memainkan tongkat sepanjang dua meter yang ia pegang dengan kerumunan orang di sekitarnya yang tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka darinya.

Sekarang lihatlah ke bagian sisi utara kota, dapat kita lihat disana ada bangunan yang besar dengan lima menara dinding di atapnya, bisa dibilang bangunan itu adalah istana. Tapi jangan salah, ternyata bangunan itu bukanlah istana, melainkan sekolah.

Di lain tempat, terlihat Shion bersama Hinata tengah berjalan bersisian melewati keramaian. Seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, mulut gadis blonde itu terus saja berucap :

"Barang siapa mengaku-ngaku dirinya adalah salah satu dari sepasang kekasih yang ada dalam ramalan tanpa bukti yang jelas, dia akan di hukum mati dengan cara disiksa terlebih dulu menggunakan cambuk, kemudian secara bergantian tangan dan kakinya akan di potong, setelah itu hukuman akhir yaitu di pancung," sebentar Shion mendesah dengan pelan, sebelum kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sadis memang. Tapi kalau pemerintah tidak membuat peraturan itu, mungkin akan semakin banyak lagi orang yang mengaku-ngaku dan menuruti keegoisannya untuk kekayaan sehingga membuat kota ini menjadi miskin. Itu juga alasan kenapa Sara tadi membentakmu, dia tidak suka orang seperti itu." lalu melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi tampak masih menundukkan kepalanya belum jelas.

'Apa tadi dia mendengarkan?' bisik Shion dalam hati.

Sambil menyentuh bahu Hinata dengan hati-hati, "Hey, kau tidak apa?" ia bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tampaknya, Hinata masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian sebelumnya, dimana Naruto pria yang di cintainya begitu tidak berdaya melawan seorang wanita iblis berambut ular yang sangat mengerikan.

Pukulan demi pukulan terus mengenai setiap anggota tubuhnya, cakra demi cakra pun terkuras sia-sia karena melawan makhluk itu. Sungguh, waktu itu dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Naruto.

"Oke oke, aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, sebaiknya aku diam saja." ucap Shion, kembali melihat ke arah depan.

.

Beberapa lama setelah saling terdiam, masih menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba Hinata bergumam, "Aku… waktu itu… kami mendapat kabar bahwa seorang iblis terkuat telah bangkit,"

Mendengar hal itu, Shion hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Kami berdua berusaha melawan iblis itu. Tapi, hanya Naruto-kun saja yang menghadapinya, aku tidak bisa membantunya," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Shion.

Air mata, saat itulah Shion bisa melihat air mata yang keluar dari sepasang mata bulan milik Hinata.

"Dia terluka. Naruto-kun terluka, karena aku yang sangat lemah ini, dia terluka… kau tahu apa yang dapat aku lakukan saat dia terluka?" sekarang ia tanpa di sadari langsung menarik baju Shion, "Aku…" dan menatap tajam sepasang mata lavender gadis blonde itu, "Aku…

.

AKU HANYA BISA MELIHATNYA!".

Melirik sekelilingnya yang terlihat banyak sepasang mata menatap heran ke arah mereka berdua, "Hey, j-jangan berteriak seperti itu." Shion berusaha menenangkan.

.

Perlahan, Hinata pun melepas tarikannya dari baju gadis itu dan kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Sambil membenahi bajunya yang tampak berantakan akibat perbuatan Hinata tadi, "Sebaiknya, kau harus jaga sikap." Shion memperingatkan.

"I-Iya, maafkan aku."

.

.

Setelah terus berjalan dan saling diam hingga sampai di sebuah kolam air mancur di tengah kota, saat itulah kedua mata Hinata mulai terpaku pada seorang wanita yang terlihat kesakitan tengah terduduk di batas kolam sambil memegangi erat lengan kirinya. Dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya tampak tidak peduli dengannya. Serta di dekat wanita itu sebuah tongkat sepanjang kurang lebih dua meter terlihat telah patah.

"Misa Kikouden,"

Pandangannya beralih pada Shion, karena sepertinya tadi ia mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Iya, kau sedang memperhatikan wanita di sana bukan? Panggil saja namanya Misa, seorang wanita yang tidak tahu malu berusaha mencari uang dengan kemampuan yang bahkan tanpa belajar dari guru manapun. Sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya sangat beresiko,"

Pandangan Hinata kembali beralih pada wanita itu.

"Tapi menurutku, dia adalah wanita yang hebat. Meskipun dia terus merasa sakit akibat terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya dalam melakukan bela diri tongkat, tetap saja dia melakukannya. Demi sebuah kesembuhan untuk harta yang paling berharga baginya, yaitu anaknya," Shion.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan anaknya?"

Sejenak gadis blonde itu terdiam. "Kau tahu penyakit tumor ganas? Anaknya mengalami penyakit itu. Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin membantunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, biaya rumah sakit sangatlah mahal, aku tidak mungkin memberikan semua hartaku kepadanya bukan? Lagipula~" ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti karena melihat Hinata yang tanpa ia sadari sudah ada di dekat wanita itu.

Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu menghela nafas, "Dasar." lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

Cerberus : Anjing iblis berkepala tiga (mitos dari Yunani)  
Chimaera : Makhluk berkepala tiga (singa, kambing, ular), berekor ular dan punya sayap kelelawar (mitos Yunani)  
Chrysaor : Anak Medusa (Raksasa, membawa trisula emas, berambut putih panjang)

Kundalini : Suatu kekuatan yang luar biasa yang dimiliki setiap orang yang letaknya di perineum yaitu antara anus dan kemaluan. (mitos)

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca fanfic saya di chapter dua ini, dan untuk chapter ketiga mungkin lama rilisnya karena ada sesuatu hal di duta yang menyibukkan #Haha so sibuk

Ya sudah. Yang terpenting untuk pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di chapter kemaren dan pertanyaan baru di chapter ini pasti akan terjawab di chapter-chapter lanjutan...

Sekian dan terima kaih.


	3. Lariii! Zombie!

_Hari itu… dimana hari Hinata mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sesuatu yang luar biasa. Bukan suatu hal yang dapat kita duga. _

_Tapi sesuatu seperti... _

**Dongeng Hati **

**Story by. ****_Subarashi Ichido _**

**Chapter 3 : Awas Zombie!**

.

.

.

Sepasang mata bulan milik Hinata itu menatap bingung ke arah liontin yang di tunjukan pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Apa ini?" Ia bertanya.

Pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu tersenyum, "Untukmu," ujarnya.

"Untukku?" gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya tanda ia ragu.

Naruto segera berjalan ke belakang Hinata, kemudian memasangkan kalung bergandul perhiasan dengan permata berlian berwarna ungu itu ke leher gadis itu, "Aku yang membuatnya, kau suka?" lalu memeluknya.

Menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang baru saja muncul di kedua pipinya, "Aku suka," Hinata membalas dengan malu-malu.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati kehangatan yang terasa, "Hinata," panggilnya.

"Ya"

"Liontin yang kuberikan ini," terdiam sejenak, "Jangan sampai hilang ya?"

Sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum, "Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih ya, liontin ini sangat indah."

Menutup kedua matanya, "Anggap saja hadiah dariku karena waktu itu aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama Kurenai-sensei," kata Naruto.

"Ahh... tidak apa-apa, itukan hanya hari ulang tahun."

.

.

Dan hari itulah, Hinata mendapat sesuatu yang istimewa dari Naruto, yang belum pernah orang lain berikan padanya. Yaitu sebuah liontin. Bukan liontin biasa, tapi liontin yang bahkan hampir sama berharganya dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata telah berjanji. Bahwa ia akan menjaga liontin pemberian Naruto itu sama seperti menjaga cintanya kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Agar tidak terlalu penasaran, sebaiknya marilah kita lanjutkan cerita yang sebelumnya. Dimana Hinata bersama Shion bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Misa, Misa Kikouden nama lengkapnya.

Setelah mengetahui latar belakang kehidupan wanita itu, Hinata jadi sangat ingin membantunya. Berbantu dengan pengalaman medis bersama Sakura sahabatnya yang ada di tempat tinggalnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencoba menyembuhkan penyakit anak wanita itu.

Namun. Ketika ia bertemu dengan anak itu, sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuat Hinata sendiri menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna dan akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa berpikir. Apakah ia hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain? Hanya bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kesusahan? Hanya menjadi sampah bagi mereka terutama pria yang amat sangat di cintainya, Naruto? Mungkinkah dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi?

.

Inilah kisah selanjutnya...

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : ****_Naruto x Hinata _**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : OOC, OC, (miss) typo, Gaje, EyD, dll**

.

.

Dia terdiam. Berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menembus keramaian kota yang terjadi saat ini. Sementara itu, gadis blonde di sampingnya tampak sesekali melirik sebentar ke arahnya, kemudian beberapa saat ia pun menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu? Itu bukan salahmu," ujar Shion, gadis blonde itu.

"Tidak, aku salah. Kalau saja aku tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin Misa-san tidak akan histeris seperti tadi," kata Hinata.

"Oh ayolah, kau hanya memberitahu dia bahwa anaknya telah mati 2 hari yang lalu, apa salahnya coba. Itu memang benar dan itu juga memang yang terbaik."

Kembali, Hinata pun terdiam. Dan hal itu membuat Shion sendiri mau tidak mau juga kembali menghela nafas.

Hingga mereka berdua pun sampai di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua yang luasnya kira-kira sama dengan rumah-rumah biasa pada umumnya. Shion mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Aku pulang!".

Dan saat itulah pintunya terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang tampaknya lebih muda dari Shion. Kira-kira umurnya 15 tahun. Rambutnya panjang diikat 2 sisi ke depan, bola matanya hitam kecoklatan dan di leher bagian kanan terdapat sebuah tahi lalat kecil.

"Silahkan masuk," ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut memasuki rumah itu, "Ayo" ajak Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini dia kamarmu. Yaah walaupun agak sempit sih, yang penting cukup untukmu tidur," ujar Shion sambil membukakan sebuah pintu ruangan di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah terlalu merepotkanmu, terima kasih banyak," ucap Hinata, lalu membungkuk sebentar.

Shion pun tersenyum, "Sama-sama," kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita indigo itu.

Memasuki dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu, Hinata pun duduk di sebuah tempat tidur yang terdapat disana.

Terdiam dan hanya terdiamlah yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini. Hingga sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, "Lalu... sekarang apa?" suara yang berat.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat seekor makhluk raksasa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Satu ekornya yang tampak begitu besar dan kekar itu terus terayun. Atau biar lebih jelasnya, makhluk itu adalah seekor Bijuu. Bijuu ekor satu, yaitu Shukaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Hinata.

Hening. Setelah itu tidak ada kata yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka. Sejujurnya, ia memang belum terlalu akrab berbicara dengan si ekor satu itu. Apalagi di situasi seperti ini.

"Hey!"

Tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar, dan Hinata merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Sesegera mungkin ia pun kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berkata dan menyentuhnya itu.

Rambut pendek hitam keputihan dan bola matanya emerald.

"Hey, kenapa malah santai-santai di sini? " Dia seorang kakek. Tunggu. Kakek itu... sepertinya ia kenal.

Langsung saja, Hinata pun terbangun dan terduduk, lalu menatap lekat-lekat kakek itu.

"Bukannya... kau kakek yang waktu itu? Bagaimana kakek bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya

Kakek itu terdiam, tidak lama. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membahasnya. Kenapa kau tidak segera mencari Naruto?" ucapnya.

"Ahh itu..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku lagi memikirkannya." ucapnya lirih.

Dengan cepat kakek itu menepuk bahu Hinata, sehingga membuat yang punya kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Tak lama setelah saling menatap, kakek itu tiba-tiba melotot dan berkata,

"Zombie"

Hinata mengernyit, "Ng?"

Masih menatap dengan melotot, "Sebentar lagi, mereka akan berdatangan. Para zombie. Mereka mengincarmu!" katanya sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Tetapi yang ditunjuk malah garuk-garuk kepala tanda ia tidak mengerti. Zombie? Apa itu? Sepertinya Hinata memang tidak tahu zombie itu makhluk apa?

"Ingat baik-baik. Untuk melarikan diri sebelum seluruh warga kota terkena virusnya dan menjadi zombie, kau hanya punya 6 detik. Ingat..." kakek itu menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Hinata, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita itu.

Dekat!

.

Semakin dekat!

.

Semakin dekat!

.

"HANYA 6 DETIK!"

.

Dengan cepat Hinata pun segera mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Kemudian menengok kanan-kiri. Lho, ke mana kakek itu? Bukankah dia tadi ada di ruangan ini? Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

"Kakek!" panggil Hinata, sambil berdiri mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Kakek!" panggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Ka~" ucapannya terhenti. Karena...

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran hebat terjadi. Lampu gantung yang ada di atap mendadak terayun-ayun. Kaca jendela di ruangan pecah dengan cepat. Almari terbanting ke kanan-kiri menimpa tempat tidur yang masih bergeser-geser tak karuan.

Gempa!

"Ada apa ini?" Hinata tampak gelisah, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menempel di dinding belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gempa pun perlahan berhenti.

Dan saat itulah, mendadak terdengar suara seorang wanita menjerit sangat keras, sampai-sampai membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut.

Suara jeritan itu semakin lama semakin bertambah jumlahnya. Tidak hanya para wanita, semua orang pun begitu juga. Dari anak kecil hingga orang tua, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Mereka menjerit-jerit seperti di kejar setan.

.

.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kota, Hinata pun mencoba memeriksa.

"Shion-san!" tapi sebelumnya ia ingin meminta Shion menemaninya.

"Shion-san!" panggilnya lebih keras, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ruangan demi ruangan pun ia telusuri. Sepi. Tidak ada orang di rumah ini. Dimana mereka?

.

Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Shion dan gadis yang belum dikenalnya tadi sudah tidak ada di rumah ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat keluar sendirian.

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa," gumamnya, sambil membuka pintu keluar rumah.

.

.

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, seketika kedua mata Hinata membulat. Rumah-rumah tampak roboh dan hancur. Kabel-kabel tiang listrik banyak terputus. Barang-barang berserakan. Menara jam yang tadinya berdiri dengan kokoh sekarang telah ambruk. Orang-orang gelisah, histeris, panik!

Tidak hanya itu saja, di langit terlihat sepasang mata menyala merah yang saaangaaat besar dengan mulut seringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang berlumuran darah tengah melotot ke arah Hinata. Wajah dan tubuhnya tak terlihat, hanya hitam dengan mata dan mulutnya saja.

Di sekeliling makhluk itu, 5 buah kapal raksasa dengan dayung yang berjumlah banyak tampak melayang di udara. Itu adalah kapal setan. Kapal raksasa yang awaknya hanya berjumlah 1 orang saja, bukan orang tapi setan. Setan yg berwujud menyerupai seorang kapten bajak laut.

"KYAAA...!"

Pandangan Hinata beralih ke arah kanan tempat ia berdiri, tak jauh darinya. Di mana seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tengah berusaha berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak terkejar oleh seorang pria di belakangnya.

Pria itu tampak aneh. Mata kananya berlubang berdarah, sedangkan mata kirinya melotot seperti ingin keluar. Pembuluh-pembuluh darah di dahinya terlihat berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya membawa tangan kirinya yang sudah tak menjadi anggota tubuhnya. Mulutnya berlumuran darah. Dan pakaiannya tampak compang-camping. Ternyata pria itu adalah zombie

.

"AGH... TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADI MAYAT HIDUP! TOLOOONG!"

Wanita itu berteriak ke arah Hinata karena dirinya telah berhasil dikejar, dan zombie itu juga telah membuatnya terjatuh. Berharap supaya Hinata menyelamatkannya, wanita itu berusaha meronta ketika makhluk itu menindihnya. Tetapi...

"Grrrah..."

Zombie itu langsung mencekiknya, menyambar dada kirinya dengan mulut, lalu merobeknya. Sehingga tampaklah organ-organ dalam wanita itu. Tulang rusuk, jantung, dan yang lainnya.

Tak merasa tega, dengan sadis zombie itu langsung melumat bibir wanita itu. Dan saat itulah leher mereka berdua mendadak menggembung. Sepertinya zombie itu tengah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh wanita itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya zombie itu pun melepas mulut kotornya dari mulut wanita itu. Seketika itu, leher mereka juga kembali normal.

"Ya ampun."

Sekarang Hinata melihat zombie itu tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Berusaha untuk menjauhi makhluk itu dengan masuk kembali ke rumah, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Jadi ia hanya bisa berdiam diri.

.

Coba kita lihat ke tempat wanita yang telah terbunuh itu, di mana sebuah lingkaran hitam yang baru saja muncul di bawahnya tampak berputar-putar seperti lubang hitam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Lalu, menggila menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke tanah berulang-ulang.

Dan dalam sekejap, wanita itu mendadak bediri tegap menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Kedua matanya tampak melotot dengan arah pandangan pupil yang berlainan. Mulutnya menghitam. Di dahi mulai bermuncullan pembuluh-pembuluh darah berwarna hitam. Kulit yang awalnya putih mulus, sekarang tampak memucat. Dan mulutnya tak henti-henti meneteskan air liur. Rupanya wanita itu telah menjadi zombie.

"GRRRGHAAA...!"

Lagi-lagi, pandangan Hinata kembali teralih ketika suara gema seperti monster itu terdengar sangat keras. Tapi bukan pada satu arah, melainkan pada seluruhnya.

Lihatlah di sekitar, kira-kira 300 meter dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Di mana ribuan zombie tampak berlari dan menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dengan mulut terbuka sampai ke rahang. Seakan tak peduli apa saja yang di lewati, mereka tetap berlari. Bahkan beberapanya sempat melompat hanya untuk mempercepat larinya.

Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, Hinata pun segera menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi berdiam diri. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mati di bunuh oleh para zombie itu. Apalagi Naruto saja belum ia temukan.

"Agh!"

Tiba-tiba ia memekik keras, karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggigitnya tepat di tumit kaki. Dan ketika ia bisa melihat siapa yang melakukan itu, matanya kembali membulat, karena mengetahui sesuatu yang menggigit kakinya itu adalah wanita yang telah menjadi zombie tadi.

Tak peduli akan terasa sakit atau tidak, Hinata pun meninju zombie itu dengan Juuken. Tetapi bukannya melepas gigitannya, makhluk itu malah tampak semakin agresif. Kedua tangannya mencakar-cakar baju Hinata hingga mulai terlihat robekkan di sana.

"Ini gawat! Aku harus bergegas!" batin Hinata, lalu mengayunkan kedua tangannya lagi ke arah wajah zombie itu. Sepertinya, kali ini ia akan mendaratkan banyak pukulan agar terlepas dari zombie itu.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat Hinata mengenainya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan lehernya telah di cekik oleh sepasang tangan yang berlumuran darah. Dan saat melirik sekelilingnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk semakin mengeluarkan perasaannya. Terkejut! Gelisah! Panik!

Matanya kembali membulat dengan lebar. Ternyata, ribuan zombie yang tadi ada di jarak 300 meter dari tempatnya, sekarang telah ada di sini, mengerumuninya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Hmmmm..."

Sekarang Hinata merasakan mulutnya telah terbekap sesuatu yang basah. Dan sebelum ia sudah tak sadarkan diri, ia merasakan sesuatu semacam cairan kental yang sangat asin memenuhi mulutnya. Dan kemudian masuk melewati kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi... tolong beri jalan... permisi," Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara seorang pria.

Gelap. Ia melihat semuanya terlihat gelap. Berusaha membuka matanya, rasanya sangat sulit. Ada apa ini?

"Dokter! Tolonglah wanita ini, dia butuh bantuanmu!" suara pria tadi terdengar lagi.

"Jatayu, ada apa?" sekarang suara lain terdengar, tapi juga suara seorang pria.

Kembali, Hinata berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi kali ini ia bisa, namun hanya sedikit, itu pun tampak buram.

Paruh. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat sesuatu seperti paruh burung yang cukup besar. Wajah seperti seekor burung. Tunggu... apa ini? Ini pasti mimpi, ya pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin ia berpikir kalau seekor burung bertubuh manusia sedang menggendongnya.

"Ya ampun, dia akan menjadi zombie!" suara wanita yang sepertinya baru saja datang terdengar terkejut.

"Suster, antar kami ke tenda yang masih kosong!"

"Dokter, anda serius? Lihatlah wanita ini. Virus zombie sudah memenuhi tubuhnya, kalau anda berusaha menyembuhkannya, bisa saja tiba-tiba dia menularkan virus itu kepada anda," ucap wanita tadi yang ternyata seorang suster.

"Suster, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk merasa takut,"

"Tapi dokter, ini sangat berbahaya, aku tidak bisa~"

"Suster. Masih banyak lagi sesuatu yang berbahaya daripada masalah ini. Kau tahu kan? Tidak hanya kota Miro yang di serang, semua kota juga. Sekarang fokus saja pada situasi sekarang, wanita ini butuh bantuan kita, kita tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Kita menjadi anggota medis bukan untuk merasa takut pada sesuatu yang membutuhkan kita,"

"Tapi dokter! Ini berbeda~"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MENOLONGNYA! AMBIL BARANGMU DAN PERGI SANA! AKU TIDAK BUTUH ASISTEN YANG PENAKUT! SEKARANG TUNJUKKAN SAJA MANA TENDA YANG MASIH KOSONG!"

.

.

.

.

"E-E... i-i-itu d-disana..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jatayu, tenang saja. Aku akan tetap berusaha menolongnya. Itulah tugasku..."

.

.

Hari selanjutnya...

Mungkin akan terasa tidak mudah.

Melihat bagaimana sadisnya zombie-zombie yang telah membunuh banyak warga kota bersama sesuatu yang bahkan belum kita ketahui dengan jelas makhluk seperti apa itu, hanya satu kalimat yang dapat mereka katakan.

.

.

Tidak ada ampunan untuk manusia...

**To Be Continued...**

.

Hinata bisa bicara dengan Shukaku?  
Kok bisa?

Nanti di chapter selanjutnya juga di jelasin.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang nunggu chapter ini. Maaf kalau lama...  
Untuk selanjutnya selamat menunggu... ;)


End file.
